The Conscience
"A reality beyond Azathoth's dream... this is interesting." — Conscience, Creation of Former Beyond-Scape The Conscience, the Silhouetted God was a prominent god in the series of MLSMan's stories. The Conscience was the precursor to Atlas Tetronim. He was the first deity to ever see, awaken, and coerce Azathoth back into their slumber. He was also the first deity to conceive an omniverse, not within the dream of the Nuclear Chaos. He was also able, with the help of Lambdadelta and an infinite amount of omnipotents, to entirely banish the Suggsverse into the Sea of Denial. Appearance The Conscience appears to be an abstract anthropomorphic black-and-white silhouette wearing a business suit. They wear a peculiar pin that represents their (false) omnipotence, and the stain of a lightning runs across their torso, from right shoulder to left hip, as a result of his fight with Bernkastel when he was weakened. By default, the Conscience stands at a height of 1.73 meters (5'8.10"). He has another form that emphasizes his anger, especially to either intimidate or to show his divine being to his opponents, wherein he appears to be a humanoid collection of galaxies with glowing, crimson eyes. Personality He was indifferent to everything that didn't involve multiversal or omniversal affairs, though mid-way he became much more concerned. He displayed very satirical qualities towards anything that isn't thereof, though he became more sincere with his words later on. He often likes to put those who challenge him in their places, by letting them have all the time in the world to try and annihilate him before being subsequently snapped out of existence. When Bernkastel presented the concept of Sadism to him, the Conscience was successfully persuaded. After multiple plays of Jones dying, as described by MLS, "over, and over, and over, and over, and over...", the Conscience became a highly cunning, sadistic being. He loathes any mockery of himself, as demonstrated with his Denial, Refusal, and Defiance against the concept of Bill Cipher. Roles The Conscience played a very important role in the stories, having created the omniverse (that would be destroyed by his undoing) that all events would occur. He was the only being responsible for judging the souls of all things that have died, so, it all depended on him whether or not he was willing to send a soul to his version of Heaven—nothingness. He also was able to entirely deny the concept of Suggsverse, with the assistance of Lambdadelta and literally every other omnipotent being, into the Sea of Denial. He was the Sea of Denial, ergo, he was also able to maintain the borders between the Sea and the omniverse he ruled. False Omnipotence and the Scales The Conscience is the Avatar of Judgement. He is the sum totality of an illimitable number of consciences. Thus, his power is derived from an endless source of integrity. As a byproduct, the Conscience is essentially a benevolent force of good—the paragon of virtue. The baseline potency resulting from his absolute rectitude will constantly remain equal to that of an actual omnipotent (i.e.: Atlas Tetronim), should he never commit an act not conforming to omniversal moral. To encourage honesty, the Conscience is judged by the Scale of Retribution once every eternity. The Scale represents the standards that impose absolute righteousness upon him, for if he were to not maintain an image of purity by even doing a single act of infinitesimal evil, he would be erased from all magnitudes of existence-nonexistence duality. The erasure of recorded information from the Scale is impossible. Downfall After recent events regarding the DRDing of Bill Cipher, Bernkastel came to visit him whilst he reminisced of all that had occurred. She mentioned the growth of 'their commune', which was the collection of beings with absolute power. Conscience remarked on this by stating that, "It just becomes somewhat redundant, you see. The interaction between the two aforementioned levels of being will more often than not result in a philosophical or rhetoric debate." Bernkastel replied with that 'more than what can be reaped from those who do not correlate.', at which point the Conscience agrees to. Then, she asks about any remarkable experiences. The Conscience answered, "The erasure of Bill Cipher, that was noteworthy to an extremely slight degree." "Hmm... Witch of Origins visiting in that original realm." "Oh, and a messenger from the Outer Gods paid me a visit and told me that the Outer Gods envy me for having met Azathoth in person." Bernkastel states that Conscience 'often goes straight for the kill`, regarding the erasure of the pyramid demon. She suggests that he torture his targets, enemy or innocent. Thereafter, the Conscience targeted Jones in an attempt to gain pleasure from sadism. Multiple attempts would ensue before he finally transitioned into corruption, unknowingly weakened in the process. "A masterpiece indeed." Conscience's pin changed from a universal sign of love, to the colors of hostility; of red. And forever was corrupted the pure and just soul of the Avatar of Moral Jurisdiction, as the conceptual illness of Sadism eternally plagued judgement. An indefinite passage of time would occur before the Conscience would meet Bernkastel once more. Bernkastel proposed a friendly playfight, so the Conscience agreed. In the process, Bernkastel mortally wounded the weakened Conscience, giving way for a breach in the walls that contained the Sea of Denial. Again, Bernkastel challenges the severely weakened Conscience. In the battle, she manages to strike down the Conscience, releasing the Suggsverse. She dispels the Suggsverse from whence it came and lends a portion of her power to the unmoving silhouette, causing him to awaken. The time for his judgment came, and he was afraid. He knew that all he had done in the past few indefinite spans of time were sadistically interacting with others, so he guaranteed his demise. Once he was at the Scale, he was but a mere wisp of a hand. Before erasure, he said: “… I am… what?” “Am I that I am?” "Am I above everything?” “Am I god?” “Am I illimitable and perpetual?” “Am I moral jurisdiction?” “Questions no one can answer, I ask of you, you who manipulates the facilely exploited strings of influence.” His index finger comes in contact. "I was, I am, and I shall forevermore be, verse without end, absolutely and eternally…nothing." Shortly thereafter, the omniverse he once ruled was destroyed.Category:CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES